


Accident-Prone

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Mickey, Flirting, M/M, almost all fluff, doctor!ian, injury tw, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Ian is a pediatrician and Mickey is a nervous single dad. After Yevs doctors appointment Ian and Mickey keep running into each other.I also have some ideas for them running into one another if your interested. But no pressure!





	Accident-Prone

**Author's Note:**

> So I adjusted this a little because I've written so many fics in which ixm constantly run into each other that I'm running out of ways that they can haha Hope you still enjoy though!

Yev being seven years old, Mickey figured he could leave the room for a moment without him getting into trouble. Just as Mickey was finishing putting the washing in the machine — thank God for his laundry room — he heard a loud screaming coming from the living room. Mickey immediately dropped the rest of the washing on the floor before sprinting into the living room. And there was his son, sitting on the floor next to a spilt cup of coffee, with his little forearm as red as his face as he cried.   
  
    ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Mickey whispered, rushing over to Yev and brushing back his hair off his face to first make sure he didn’t get burnt in the face. ‘Yev, did you spill the hot coffee on you?’   
  
    Yev screamed in response, nodding his little head as snot dribbled out of his nose. ‘It hu-u-u-rts!’   
  
    Mickey scooped up his son, immediately sticking his arm under some running cold water. ‘I know, buddy. I know.’ He bounced him lightly as he held his arm under the cold water. ‘If we just keep it under here, it will hurt less.’   
  
    After ten minutes under running water, Mickey decided he had to take Yev to the doctor. Maybe it wasn’t needed, but he couldn’t risk it. He had to know his son was okay. Thanking everything that his new job actually came with health insurance for him and his son, he carried his son out of his apartment building and basically ran down the street. The doctor’s office was also luckily walking distance. Pushing open the door, he rushed to the front desk with his still crying son.   
  
    ‘Someone needs to see my kid — he burnt himself with hot coffee,’ Mickey said.   
  
    The receptionist, someone he’s seen before and she’s always been a bitch, slowly looked up. Glancing uncaringly at Yev’s red arm, she replied, ‘If this is an emergency, I urge you to go to the hospital. However, it doesn’t look it, so if you don’t mind keeping a seat — maybe outside so you’re not being disruptive — a doctor will see you shortly.’   
  
    ‘Are you fucking joking?’ Mickey almost shouted, but that only made Yev cry more, so he lowered his voice. ‘Look, he’s in pain and it won’t take long. Can I just see someone now?’   
  
    ‘Jennifer!’ a voice snapped and they all turned to see a redheaded doctor. ‘I will take him in now. And next time, I urge you not to be so rude to worried parents.’   
  
    Mickey held himself back from sticking out his tongue at her as he followed the doctor into his private room. He immediately sat Yev down on the giraffe-covered table and rubbed his shoulder to soothe him. ‘It’s okay, Yev. The doctor will make it stop hurting.’   
  
    The doctor shut the door and came over with a small, comforting smile. ‘I’ll do my best. So, hot coffee?’ He gently grabbed Yev’s arm and examined it.   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘He pulled it off the table when I was in the next room.’   
  
    ‘It hurts,’ Yev babbled. ‘I just wanted to get Daddy his coffee!’   
  
    ‘You don’t need to do that, bud,’ Mickey murmured, rubbing his arm gently.   
  
    ‘Have you run it under cold water?’ The doctor asked, heading over to grab something off the shelf.   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘I did. For ten minutes.’   
  
    ‘Good,’ the doctor said, coming back over with aloe vera. ‘He’s not allergic to aloe vera or bandages or anything?’   
  
    Mickey shook his head. ‘He’s not allergic to anything besides bees.’ He watched intently as the doctor gently spread aloe vera across his son’s arm, who was beginning to settle down.   
  
    ‘Yev,’ the doctor began, giving him a small smile. ‘Now that you’re feeling a little better, I’ll introduce myself — I’m Dr. Gallagher. And I know you’re a big boy, so I want you to make sure that your dad puts this aloe vera on three times a day until you’re healed, okay? Don’t let him forget.’   
  
    ‘Daddy won’t forget,’ Yev whimpered, sniffing. ‘He always remembers everything, and takes care of everything.’   
  
    ‘Sounds like a good dad.’ Dr. Gallagher sent Mickey a small smile, who went a little red as he finally realised how cute this doctor was. The hotness of the doctor was clearly less of a priority when his son was screaming. ‘So he can take some child pain killers if it hurts too bad, and I’m going to stick a bandage on it. You can take it off after twenty-four hours — it’s just going to protect it for a bit. Try not to immerse it in water for a few hours to let the aloe sink in.’   
  
    Mickey nodded and gave Yev a smile, who managed a shaky one back as he sniffed again. Looking down at his arm, Yev gave a little pout as Dr. Gallagher put the bandage on. Mickey smiled a little more, knowing his kid was going to be fine. Really, he always knew Yev was going to be fine, but having the doctor confirm it and take care of his kid made him feel a lot better.   
  
    When they had finished up, Mickey lifted Yev into one of his arms and took the business card Dr. Gallagher handed him. Dr. Gallagher smiled slightly and explained, ‘I know having a kid can be nerve-wracking, so if you need anything, feel free to call me on my personal phone.’   
  
    Mickey smirked slightly, entirely sure by the way Dr. Gallagher’s eyes swept him up and down that this was not all about Yev. ‘Yeah, thanks for that…’ He looked down at the business card and finished, ‘Ian.’   
  
    Ian gave him a grin and Yev a pat on the shoulder before sending them on their way. 

* * *

  
The next time they saw Ian, it became very clear how close he actually lived. Pretty much everything Mickey needed — doctor’s office, school, and supermarket — were all on the same street. So when they went grocery shopping a few days later and Yev cried out, ‘Dr. Gallagher!’ It became clear that he must live close.   
  
    Before Mickey could grab Yev, he was sprinting over to Ian and pretty much head butting him into a hug. Ian patted his shoulder but quickly moved out of the hug. Mickey rushed over, bright red over the lack of control he had over his kid. He really didn’t want to be like his father, so controlling you feel strangled, but that meant that sometimes he let Yev run a little wilder than was approved of.   
  
    ‘Yev! Don’t run away like that — and you know the rules!’ Mickey chastised.   
  
    Yev pouted. ‘Don’t touch anyone without their consent.’   
  
    Mickey saw Ian’s eyebrows arch at that, but ignored him. Many parents who had met Mickey disapproved of Yev learning something like that at such as young age as it was assumed that he had told him all about rape. Mickey only wanted to teach his kid that you shouldn’t touch anyone — sexually or otherwise — that doesn’t want to be touched. He also made sure that Yev knew the same went for him — no one had the right to touch him if he didn’t want to be. For some reason, that lesson was frowned upon by other parents, but fuck them. And fuck Ian too if he had a problem with it.   
  
    As if reading his thoughts, Ian said, ‘That’s a very mature way of thinking, Yev.’   
  
    ‘Daddy taught me that you shouldn’t touch anyone who doesn’t want to be touched because it’s rude and sometimes it can scare people,’ Yev explained at length. ‘Also dogs bite you sometimes if you touch them without checking they’re okay with that. Like this!’ Yev held out his hand in a fist.   
  
    Ian laughed, grinning down at Yev. ‘That’s very good, man. I wish other people knew as much as you do.’ Ian glanced up at Mickey, giving him a wink. ‘Your dad must be a good teacher.’   
  
    Mickey went red and looked down at his feet as Yev responded, ‘My dad knows everything! He’s the smartest and the bestest!’   
  
    ‘Yev, c’mon, that’s enough about me,’ Mickey mumbled.   
  
    Despite this, Ian persevered in the conversation, taking a step closer to the duo. ‘You guys just doing your usual shop?’   
  
    ‘We’re making dinner!’ Yev cried out, deciding the conversation was mainly between he and Ian.   
  
    Ian played along regardless, asking, ‘Oh, really? What are you guys making?’   
  
    ‘We’re making tacos,’ Mickey said, finally managing to get a word in.   
  
    Ian smiled up at him. ‘I love tacos!’   
  
    ‘You should come over and make them with us!’ Yev exclaimed in excitement. ‘Dad’s not very good at it.’   
  
    ‘Yev,’ Mickey said in a warning tone to leave it. ‘C’mon, Dr. Gallagher’s probably got his own life going on.’   
  
    ‘I could eat!’ Ian agreed readily, dropping his basket back in the stack and approaching them to stand next to Mickey. ‘Now, what have we got left?’   
  
    Mickey’s eyes widened as Ian suddenly decided he was joining their family night. Dude was kinda pushy — but Mickey found himself liking it and enjoying himself. At the checkout, Ian finally leant over and whispered to Mickey, ‘Sorry for intruding. If you really don’t want me to join, I can go home.’   
  
    Mickey smiled slightly, knowing that Ian knew he wouldn’t say no. ‘I think you know that’s not gonna happen now or the kid will complain forever. You’re pretty sneaky there, Gallagher.’   
  
    Ian shrugged one shoulder, a half grin forming. ‘You gotta fight for what you want, right?’   
  
    ‘And you want me?’ Mickey’s eyes narrowed teasingly, voice still too low for Yev to hear.   
  
    Ian leant forward even closer, fire blazing in his eyes. ‘Oh, you have no idea.’   
  
    While they were busy practically eye-fucking, Yev had wandered off towards the stack of soup cans. Inspecting the stack, he decided he wanted one but could only reach the one in the middle. One moment, Ian and Mickey were trying not to make out in front of the cashier, next, they both jumped at the sound of Yev screaming out in pain as a soup can smacked him on the shoulder on the way down.   
  
    ‘Yev!’ Ian and Mickey both cried out immediately, rushing over to help the accident-prone boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open! 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis 
> 
> Also, can prompts please be sent through my ask, not submit! And if you have ideas, feel free to involve them ALL in the ask as I will not have time to follow up and contact anyone about ideas :) Thanks! 
> 
> By the end i felt mean, like I was constantly hurting Yev haha


End file.
